Hey, That's My Number
by reinnyday21
Summary: Hatsune Miku is not your ordinary high school student. she is bullied by her all-time crush, Kaito Shion. After smacking him and crying her eyes out, she goes to the rooftop. Miraculously, she receives a text from an unknown number. Will her life change? or will it stay the same? MikuXKaito
1. Prologue

**Me: Bad Kaito bad!**

**Miku: That's right! you're bad! smack smack smack smack smack~**

**Kaito: Owiee :'(**

**Me: Well I hope you know what he is in this story. And yes you are free to join us to smack him up  
**

**Len and Rin: And while we watch, we'd like to say that Reinnyday21 doesn't own us~**

**Me: But I shall conquer you all soon! Mwuahahaha! Nah just messing you all up**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I sat on my bed, hair all ruffled and tangled. The sunlight made its way to my bedroom. I squint my eyes from the sudden brightness of my room.

* * *

_I'm Miku Hatsune, the youngest in the Hatsune Family. Mikuo Hatsune's my loving and sometimes carefree older brother while my mom and my dad are working abroad._

* * *

I had a nice dream last night, so I expected everything will turn out right, which is totally the opposite. It's Monday, I have classes and freaking Kaito Shion is waiting for me there to bully my organs and emotions.

Let's define Mr. Kaito Shion. He's not your ordinary bully who likes to dig gold in his nose, dirty inside and out, and has problems in his academic grades. He's a very fine man, who excels in his academics, who plays basketball and who is a neat-freak (sort of). And I am not definitely praising him!

I supposed you'd asked me, "Why is he a bully?" or "How could you hate him while he sounded like a gentleman?" First of all, I don't know why he started to bully me. I think I just caught a black cat or something. Bad luck hit me on the head, literally. He started to bully me when he was hitting my head with a 25-centimeter thick book! 25 centimeters!

And for the second one, well of course I'd hate his guts! He hates me, I hate him, and it's okay. But mind that, it's not like I hate him so much. Actually, I kind of adore him. His blue sparkling eyes would haunt you every night. His fixating smile all over his face would make you fall for him. And his masculine and big-boy voice made women swoon.

**But really, it's not like I like him, I adore him. That's it. Nothing more than that.**

Well, for a sudden mystery, nii-san was not in his bedroom, so I assumed he was downstairs, but he wasn't there also. I would usually see his charming face and quirky smile every morning. He would tell me "Sweetcheeks, breakfast is on the table," and I would tap his shoulders and greet him. I guess I won't be greeting his face this morning though.

Second worse part of not seeing nii-san's face is not seeing breakfast on the table. Perhaps he left already and went to his school, but it's still early, 7:30 a.m. What the heck! 7:30 already! I have 30 minutes left to fix myself!

I was running with my dear life to the bus stop. I was wearing my white tee with a floral-printed skirt, my teal backpack behind me. And my side-braided hair is messed up because of running. And thank you very much breeze!

But then I think Zeus woke up because lightning zapped me! (Not literally) I see Kaito, standing with Gakupo and Len! Talk about wishing you could fly going to school.

A bus came into the unlikely scene and the students started to go in the vehicle. I knew I'm going to be bored in the whole trip, so I took my teal smartphone and looked in my bag for my earphones, which is so not totally there. What the heck is up this morning! First, I didn't have breakfast, and now this! Piece of trash!

Anyway, Mr. Bully-Who-Has-A-Handsome-Face A.K.A. Kaito starts to bully me now. Talk about major madness! He's throwing candy wrappers at me at first, followed by real candies, and then crumpled paper. How dare he do it to him! He should be thankful I'm a very patient girl, but as you know, patience can run out.

Luckily the ride ended, and we reached my school. It's not like my school is my second heaven, it's a land of living hell! Math homework here, fake and plastic friends there and Kaito everywhere! It's like he's my shadow, he's dark, and he follows me around.

Sometimes I'd just think he's following me like he's my stalker or something. The thought of him head-over-heels for me makes me so thrilled. But then he would throw something to my back again, and maybe it was just not right to fantasize.

Okay, so I have 15 minutes left to get my stuffs from the locker, which is just right next to Kaito's. Curse you bad luck! And also you karma! Why do you like me both?!

Like somebody in this school or in this universe would like me.

I know. I had friends before, but they all trailed Kaito. Why? Well he's famous remember? Anyway, when the blue-haired devil started to make fun of me, they all left me, even Len and Rin Kagamine, even Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, and Meiko Sakine.

Everyone left me, except my brother and parents of course.

But we're talking about school for Pete's sake! Nobody would approach me. They are all scared that they might turn out like me.

I'm questioning myself, what did I do wrong to make him torment me? It's not like I did something. I just wanted to excel in my academics and be known in this school. Well yes, I am known by everyone in this school, not because I'm famous, it's because I'm the oppressed. And no one would even comfort me in the times of my misery.

No one.

So much on drama, I have 5 minutes left. I already got the things I need in my subjects. All I need is to survive my schoolmates' mockeries at me.

It is so totally hard, but I got used to it. Every day is a living hell. And no one was there to boost up my mood. Not even Mikuo. He would just listen to my problems, and then leaves me hanging there. But I know he's still there to support me though.

For professionals at ignore people's teases like me, I manage to survive their mocks. But it's like that luck already ran out, because I remembered that Mister Shion is my classmate in every subjects. Damn it!

I sat at the front row, while he sat at the back. He would usually have his fans and friends surround him. They would frequently talk about on ways on how they can hurt me. I won't fall to their ridicules. But I'd cry if Kaito was the one who'd rag me big time.

Sometimes I would just imagine that there will be a time where every student will surround us, while he tells me I'm a hell of a teenager, I'm a s**** b**** and no one would love me. Well I'll be prepared, but I'd still cry. Then a green short-haired lady in her twenties came in the classroom with some papers.

Ms. Gumi Megpoid or shortly known as Gumi-sensei is my true second mother. I remember the time where the team of Akita Neru came and enclosed me. I was going to face trouble, big time. But then she came and stood up for me, even though some might say "It's weird" or "Why is she protecting that girl?" She was there, letting me cry on her shoulder and even sleep on her lap.

She smiles up and brightens my mood. "Goodmorning class. Today we'll have a quiz about biology. You'll take up the quiz within 25 minutes. I'll be checking your answers afterwards," She then turns to face the clock, snaps her fingers and everyone's adrenaline started as they wrote and thought of answers.

Time was up, and everyone's pretty sure that they all passed. Especially Kaito who had his boastful smile printed on his face. Sometimes I would just wish that I can have that brilliant smile on MY lips someday.

I was getting ready for my next class when Gumi-sensei came back with the quiz papers. She had her lovely beam printed on her lips again.

"Well class, everyone made a good job on our test today. I am truly impressed on Hatsune-san's score, 37 over 40. Good job Hatsune-san," she looked at me, pleased at my achievement. My confidence seemed to boost up and I was smiling back at her. So this is what you feel when you're praised at your classmates' faces… Fascinating.

But then she turns away from me, facing Kaito this time. "Apparently, Shion-san got 40 over 40, so he's the highest. Nice shot Kaito. Maybe you could teach the others with your knowledge,"

What the bloody hell is up here?! She is praising that worthless imbecile?! Oh no. This is just a dream. Somebody wake me up. Please.

With the ring of bell, I was startled. I am absolutely NOT dreaming. Everything's happening. I got 37 while he got 40. Now that's what I call cheating to a great extent.

Still packing my stuffs on my seat, Kaito's gang laughs hysterically. I heard my name being mentioned, but I still continued to pack like I was not being bothered.

"Hey Miku, still furious about me, getting the highest score earlier? This just proves that I'm the smarter one; you're dumb and even if you try to show something, it's worthless," he told me, and then he and his team laughed again like I was their joker.

His words stung me. It hurts so much like hell. Everything is not true. He's not smart, he's playing god. I'm not dumb; I can do something useful. And when I prove something, it's worth it. I know his words aren't true, but why do they offend me?

* * *

**Me, Miku, Len, Rin: Smack smack smack smack smack~**

**Kaito: Stop it please!**

**Me: okay everyone, now for a big smack~ 1, 2, 3! **

**Everyone: SMACK!**

**Kaito: I'MFLYINGAWAYANDITHURTSSOMUCH!**


	2. Mysterious Guy is Calling Me!

**Me: Sorry about the sudden rush about this chapter. I'm just so sleepy~**

**Kaito: Sleepy because she watched Hetalia Axis Powers all night long~**

**Me: Smack!**

**Kaito: *dodges* huehue~ Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid~**

**Me:Get back here~**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

So it's the second subject, it's all about World War II and we had a sudden pop quiz about it. I was not focused about the topic. Kaito's words did hurt, and it's tangled around me, silently choking me to death.

Kiyoteru-sensei then turns to me, pointing me with his ruler. "Now Hatsune-san, why did World War II started?"

I glanced at him. Seriously, is this a question? A young kid can answer this. "World War II started when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor in Hawaii, which is a military plot that USA uses," I answered him quickly. Getting back in my thoughts, I chewed the cap of my pen and looked outside the window.

So many things bother me. First, why would Gumi-sensei appreciate Kaito? Second, how did dumb-dumbs got 40 in a BIOLOGY test? And third, why am I so desperate to know the answers?

Then this sudden smirk appeared in my thoughts. Kaito Shion; he ruins everything in my life! Why is he like that? It's like I made his life a misery before mine! It's not like that. Unquestionably not like that.

Giggles and chuckles were heard behind the class. Perhaps Kaito was again making a harsh joke about me. Maybe about my grades. Feasibly about my physical appearance. Possibly about me trying to outsmart him. Maybe that's just it, I don't want this anymore. I'm tired of this crap.

I waited for my other 2 subjects to end just to relax to the cafeteria. I got my lunch, and nobody even asked me if I need a seat right now, because I really need one now. I'm freaking hungry, and if I skip lunch, I might faint or tremble in anger.

I suddenly felt a wet feeling on my bosom, causing me to jump and squeak. Damn, it's Kaito again with his unruly teammates in the basketball club.

"Geez Miku, I am terribly sorry about that," he told me with his sarcastic voice. I want to punch his life out of him! I held on the tray tighter. He gets the tray full of spilled milk, tamago sushi and strawberry shortcake.

"Let me help you with that," he then pours my lunch over my head. Everyone gasped and looked pitiful at me at first. But then they laughed at me, pointing and mocking me with fits of useless emotions. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry Miku,"

That was it. I'm damned tired of being the weakling here. "SLAP!" I let him meet my palm. A big red mark was formed on his face. I don't care if everybody thinks I'm a lunatic here or something.

"Screw you Kaito F****** Shion!" I shouted from the top of my lungs, and then ran up to the rooftop. Tears smeared on my cheeks. Really, I shouldn't be wasting these tears for a stubborn guy.

**Kaito's POV**

Ouch. That Miku deserves a shot on the head. Perhaps a major beating with the basketball club will do. Nope, bad idea. A shot on the head and on the chest is much better.

Len taps my shoulder. "Dude, I think you went too far with this secret whatever,"

"What?" I shot a devilish laughter "You got to be kidding me. I still want to make her suffer! I want to hear her scream!"

Gakupo then slaps me. Len smacks me. Luka, Meiko and Rin show up and smack me also.

"You have to stop this!" Luka said. "Can't you see the pain she's bearing inside her? Can't you see it in her eyes?"

"She's a stubborn girl. She won't mind me bullying her,"

"She might be one, but you have to stop this. It's against the law," the violet-head tells it to my face.

"Like when is bullying against the law?"

"Since 19- I don't know! But you, a guy, is abusing and hurting her, a girl," he replies to me.

"Ha, I don't mind abusing her. It's fun!" And this time, I don't receive major slapping. I receive major beating on my chest! Damn it hurts so much!

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You stubborn kid. You won't actually mind if you're called gay won't you? Guys who beat girls are gay! GAYYYY!" Rin shouts at my face.

"I am not definitely gay!"

"Then if you're not then you should stop acting like one! Stop bullying her!" They told in unison.

"Who? That Miku Hatsune girl?"

"Kaito Shion!"

"Alright. But if I can't do it, I don't care anymore! Anyway, excuse me. I have to go,"

Miku's POV

I am up high here in the rooftop. Nothing is worth trying right now except to cry my eyes out, which I tried and didn't work out. I'd just wish I was deaf and blind, So that I won't see him smirk and I won't hear his mockeries. If everything was like that I-

Then my cellphone rang. When I looked on the caller, it was an unknown number. Nobody texted me before. N-O-B-O-D-Y

_"Hello Miku Hatsune,"_

It was a text.

_"How did you know my name? And you are you?_" I replied, lusciously. I quickly glanced up. Perhaps this is just a prank that Kaito made.

_"Hi love…_" The mysterious guy replied back at me. I can't believe this is really happening after 6 years. Somebody manages to text me!

_"Why are you calling me love?_" I responded with no hesitations. After some seconds my phone beeped and flashed.

_"It's a habit of mine. From London. Have to be a gentleman love. Anyway, heard you were crying,"_ I flinched back. How did he know? Quickly my fingers worked and pressed send.

_"Well love, a certain friend told me you were crying. And I suppose you would be up in your school's rooftop,_" My eyes widens as I chicken out while typing: _"How did you know? And who are you?!_"

_"You can just call me SMK,"_ he texted back. Before I could even press a button he called me already! Called! I quickly answered it before anything happens or I back out again!

"H-hello? SMK is it you?" I talked whole-heartedly. Texting is once said to be for friends only, but calling each other represents your more than friends. But this guy whom I don't know texted me earlier and is now calling me! What the hay-hay?!

"Hello love," oh dear. His manly voice suits his UK accent. I imagine him having his hair blonde, his skin lightly-tanned. In my mind he's wearing a denim pants, a black sleeveless hoodie and a fancy blue t-shirt. Blue….Blue…  
Repeating this color makes me remind of…Kaito Shion…Damn it.

"Love are you okay?"

"Y-yes. It's just that, I never knew you and now you're talking to me. It's somehow impossible,"

"Believe me, everything is possible"

"Will good luck come to my life?"

"If you dream, and strive to go far just for that dream, you'll get your dreams, love,"

"Please stop calling me love. I barely know you,"

"Well I know you from the tip of your head down to your toes,"

"W-what is this?! Some kind of a sick joke?! Kaito if you're just acting like a British young man you have to stop this. I'll count up to five. If you won't end this, I'll kick your butt!"

"Love please calm down,"

"1"

"Love I-"

"2"

"Calm do-"

"3"

"Don't you ever-"

"4…Don't let me say five,"

"LOVE LISTEN! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GOING TO KICK MY BUTT! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT KAITO WHOEVER HE IS! AND IT'S SUCH GIBBERISH FOR A YOUNG LADY LIKE YOU TO KICK MY BUTT!" he shouted from the top of his lungs, I think. I heard him say, "For pete's sake love calm down,"

I stiffen a laugh "Should it be me who should be calming right now, or should it be you, Mr. Unknown Number?"

He doesn't answer for the next 10 seconds. Okay. This is awkward. He doesn't answer for another 10 seconds.

This is **definitely** awkward.

But then I heard him cough on the other line, "Well love. I'm calm now. Perhaps you might know Kaito Shion since you mentioned him earlier before I…You know…Lost it," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Like we're totally friends," I answered sarcastically. Why does he have to ring Kaito up in this talk?

"Love, I have to go. A matter of business if you would say. So long chap. I'll text you some other day. Or perhaps I'll just call you" he said, and with a second my phone beeped.

Oh my goodness somebody called me! And more than that, he told me he will text or call me soon! This is so fantastic!

School, get ready, because a new Miku Hatsune is here!

* * *

**Me: you can guess who would SMK would be in this story~ Anyway~ I have to go chap~ And no I'm not from UK. I'm from le Philippines~ viee~**

**Kaito: A bloody git...That's what you are!**

**Me: Screw you Kaito! And if you suddenly know him, review it. Maybe, if your guess if right...I'll give you a jar of cookies~**

**And~ Sorry about writing about World War Three earlier...I was not in myself...**


	3. Bloody Hell Kaito!

**Me: Sorry about the sudden rush about this chapter. I'm just so sleepy~**

**Kaito: Sleepy because she watched Hetalia Axis Powers all night long~**

**Me: Smack!**

**Kaito: *dodges* huehue~ Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid~**

**Me:Get back here~**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

As the music class started, my confidence was boosted up. Let's say for like 50%! Hearing the UK voice makes swoon all over. But yes I know. It's very unlikely to fall in love by hearing his voice only. I don't care people. He called me and I declare I am in love with him~

I can now only imagine me and him when I finally see him. Me, him, his short blonde hair flowing across the breeze and walking beside the beach, hand on hand.

But as you know, fantasies will end. Well it's because of the blue moron who is now testing again my temper. Sure I could embarrass myself again. And yes I can humiliate him also with me!

"Hey green-haired alien! What up with your beaming smile? Finally found your UFO? Well I think-"he cut, but I stood up from my seat and cut him up.

"You should shut your mouth and keep quiet. And why should I waste my time minding what you say fame geek?" I stood up for myself. Finally, I did this. I'm not sure where this is going, but all I know is that he's smirking like a devil that was sent from the land of the dead.

"Oh, so Little Miss weakling is now standing up for herself. Guess what, reality check! Even if you stand for yourself missy, you won't overcome the fear that I'll be still higher than you!" he said to my face, being red all of a sudden, but still sneering like a little idiot he is.

My eyes again were filled by sorrowful tears. Now I have to remind myself again the reason why I should not waste tears for this bumbling person.

"Go on idiot. Cry, cry like the weakling who I bully every time!" he told me, but I just smiled like a little stubborn kid.

"I'm not listening to you anymore imbecile. You're just a little phony who likes to mess with other people's minds," I replied to him. And then Yuuma-sensei comes in with his lesson plan.

"What the heaven's angels are you two up to?" he asked us. I looked at him, my eyes bloodshot because of holding my tears back. "Oh dear, Miku what happen?"

"He" I pointed directly at Kaito. He looked at me, and twirled his fingers beside his head, telling Yuuma-sensei I'm crazy. Maybe yes I'm crazy. But he was the reason why!

"He made my whole life a misery! He was the reason why everyone is leaving me alone! I don't want to be alone!" I explained to the pink-haired professor of mine.

"C-calm down Hatsune-san. Surely there must be somebody who adores you," he told me.

Kaito snorted. "Somebody here? Adores her? Please Yuuma-sensei, even her parents and her brother left her alone!"

Okay, that's it. I'm tired of everything!

"This ends it! I'm tired of your real crap Kaito! I'm tired of you, mocking at in public! I'm tired of crying over you!" I shouted at his face. His eyes seem to shine. Perhaps making me cry is his goal.

**Kaito's POV**

"This ends it! I'm tired of your real crap Kaito! I'm tired of you, mocking at in public! I'm tired of crying over you!" she told me, her voice thick of emotions.

I was the reason why she was crying all the time? Well, of course I'm the reason! I'm hot, she's not and she can't get me.

What the heck is wrong with me? I mean, that's not the real reason. I teased her, I hurt her, and I messed up her whole life. Maybe it's time to say sorry to her.

SMACK! Darn, another slap on the cheeks for the day! Thanks very much crying Miku Hatsune. "You are nothing to me! I didn't do anything to you! But why are you hurting me like hell, inside and out?" she said while Yuuma-sensei held her back.

No, today's not the day that I'll ask for forgiveness to her. Perhaps it will be the day when I'll be in a hospital!

I laugh hysterically. "I just want to see and hear you cry," Okay, mental facepalm. Did I really say that to her and their faces?

Now, Miku's crying like hell. Again. Not my problem. But I feel heavy inside. I made a big mistake. A really BIG mistake.

I came closer to her, trying to touch her. But she moves my arms away from her. Everybody makes some room for us, but then she runs away. And everyone is looking at me with their piercing gazes.

"Please excuse me. I have to use the bathroom," I moved my feet and went to the room's direction.

**Miku's POV**

I'm sitting on a bench under a sakura tree. How dare he humiliate me in front of my classmates? And I knew it! His goal is to make me cry every day.

Then suddenly, my cellphone blinks. It's a text from SMK

_"Hello love. S'appening?" _I nervously texted back.

_"My evil blue-haired classmate just made me cry again,"_

Seconds nearly passed and I received another text from him.

_"Oh my giddy aunt! He did? Shall I go and give him a good hiding?"_

I laughed stiffly.

_"Like you would. You don't even know him. You haven't met him,"_

I got another reply:

_"Well I know him, 'cause he's my out of the tree cousin for crying out loud :)"_

I laugh, hysterically this time. Then he was calling me now. I answer it with no hesitation.

"Did you mention that the blue demon is your cousin?!" I quickly asked him, raising my voice.

"And hello to you to bird," he answers in a so-formal way.

"Bird? Can't you just call me love?"

"You told me you hated it to be called love…Love," he answered after he laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't mind to be called love, chap"

"Chap? Where the bloody hell did you come up with that? I thought Nihonggo was your mother language love,"

I laugh lightly. "Have you ever heard of a website named Google?"

Oddly, I must have heard him snorting on the other line. No gentleman would ever snort.

"Right. Google,"

Then a stroppy silence came in the scene. I coughed but still both of us neither spoke up.

"So," he speaks up, finally. "Would you like me to talk to the flippin' blue haired git?"

"Oh sure," I said. And then I snapped my fingers. "And don't forget to say that he's a load of malarkey for me!"

He laughs at the other line. "Sure. And now I bet you want to go to a pub and link up perhaps love?"

"Going to a pub? Are you ballistic? I'm still 15. Turning 16 after tomorrow. But I'd say, meeting up will be fine," I said, twirling a thick strand of hair between my fingers. "I mean, we'd meet up and we see each other. No biggie chap," I continued.

To my surprise, I think I heard him snicker. "Oh sure. Tomorrow's Saturday. Sunday is your birthday right? And we'll be linking up at the bee's knees café next to your school. 7:30 in the morning got that love?"

"Yeah chap," I said with a tiny hope of success. "Yeah"

"Well then, I hope I'll be meeting you soon. I'm off to Bedfordshire. Ta ta~ bless love~" he tells me. "And oh, please don't call me chap on our date,"

And then he ended the call quickly. Pretty fast if you ask me. He was like giddy up to sleep. But, it's also bizarre. It's only 2:30 in the afternoon and somebody can sleep this early? Is he crazy?

Anyway, even though I hate it, I have to go back to the classroom even if everyone would kill me.

As I walk through the eerie corridor, I suddenly see a figure, walking at the other direction, facing me. While we came closer, 10 feet away, I observe that he had his hair in the color of blue. Wait, blue? This is just Kaito.

But wait, he's holding something. Something in the size of a cellphone. No wait! It IS a cellphone? Who should he call in a time like this?

Maybe he's SMK, but dearly no way! He CAN'T speak British. And I never heard his masculine voice before, so it's definitely not him.

"What are you doing out here ugly girl?" he asks me. I bit my lips to hold back my tears. I just continued to walk through the classroom door.

An hour and a half has passed and I'm arranging my stuffs in my locker. I'm wearing a bright smile on my face, and everybody walks and talks to me if everything turned out okay.

Of course everything is okay. Tomorrow I'll be meeting my dream guy, and no one will ever ruin my positive mood!

* * *

**Me: you can guess who would SMK would be in this story~ Anyway~ I have to go chap~ And no I'm not from UK. I'm from le Philippines~ viee~**

**Kaito: A bloody git...That's what you are!**

**Me: Screw you Kaito! And if you suddenly know SMK, review it. Maybe, if your guess if right...I'll give you a jar of cookies~**


	4. Is It Really A Friendly Date?

**Me: Chapter four is here! Chapter four is here!**

**Kaito: She is definitely sorry about making you wait~**

**Me: I don't want to leave everyone hanging on a cliff...I know, I realized that too~**

**Kaito: Anyway, she/ Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid~**

**Me: here's a free cookie for reading this stupid A/N**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Okay, let's get things straight. I'm going to have a FRIENDLY date with Mr. SMK and I don't even know him! I mean 2 calls in a day and you got yourself a date?! Is this for real people!

Anyway, as I went home, I can't help but notice a certain bully of mine following me. This is not comfortable. I am getting angrier and angrier whenever I see his nonchalant face.

And I can't help myself to fall in love with him again.

While walking, I also notice that Kaito is holding his LG chocolate spin...its small, blue, smooth texture, kinda square/rectangular. And he had a small keychain of the UK and Japan flags. He makes a text, a very long text. Then my phone starts to ring my favorite ringtone.

_"Hello love. Are you excited for our link up tomorrow?"_ SMK told me. While I read the text, Kaito was closing his cellphone and continued to walk. I saw him at the edge of my eye for Pete's sake!

Anyway, my fingers button mashed the controls on my phone. _"Heck yeah I'm excited!"_

As I press send, I looked at Kaito as his cellphone beeped. By means of seeing him open and put it near his ear doesn't mean that he's SMK. Too bad.

I then got a message from him. And I finally I knew that I was out of Kaito's sight. Heaven is finally on my side.

_"Well then, you should go home now love. Don't want to let your pretty face to be ruined,"_

_"If you're just so totally concerned why won't you tell me where I am?"_ I quickly typed the message and pressed send.

_"Love, kiss me tomorrow if I'm right okay?"_

I hesitate to laugh._ "Like you would make the right answer. Sure, I'll kiss you if you're right,"_

The sky seemed to be so dark now, but it's still 6:30. Why is it like that? And why did the cold breeze suddenly became so warm?

Finally I receive his text._ "Love, you're at Shiawase Park, standing under a tree, and a bench is beside you right?"_

I almost dropped my smartphone. After getting my serenity, I rapidly keyed a reply.

_"H-how did you know?! Are you hiding somewhere near me?"_

Some seconds passed and I got an answer from him.

_"Let's just say that I guessed :)"_ I won't believe his answer.

_"But how did you know? It's just not a valid reason mister!"_

_"Alright love, look up the tree,"_

Up the tree? What the heck? Is he up there? There's no way a gentleman could ever go up a tree!

I suddenly glance up there, and what a view. A blonde bishounen in my age was sitting there, small object on hand and had his bag on his back. He had a glistening smile printed on his face.

He abruptly goes down on the ground, jumping from that height (pretty high if you ask me). As he looks at me, I noticed his light brown eyes and pale pink lips are the same with Kaito the bully.

"S-SMK!? Is that really you?" I touched his face, assuring that I'm not hallucinating. It was really him! And boy he's such a rare guy! But still his face reminds of the blue demon.

"Hi love. How's life?" he takes hold of my hand, and kisses it. Can somebody give me a mirror? I need to see my face if I'm blushing like hell.

"I-I'm okay," I think I sounded like a robot there. Think Miku, think, you should act like a proper young soon-to-be 16 lady now.

He gentle laughs and pats my head, "Don't be nervous love. Don't fret. Think of me as an old buddy of yours dearie,"

That's the time when reality hit me. I don't have any old buddies. "I'm sorry love. I just remembered that everyone left you. Don't worry; I'll be here beside you in case you'll need someone nearby you," he told me while cupping my face…And kissed my forehead!

"Well then, I should get going love. I want to see you pretty tomorrow dearie. Anyway, I'll need my kiss tomorrow okay? Bless~" he said, not letting me speak.

What? When did a guy need a kiss from a female friend? Since like the word pervert was invented? Perhaps, but no! From his looks, you can tell that he's a REAL gentleman.

Anyway, I'll just run to my home. I'm freaking hungry and Mikuo nii-san will be angry at me!

**_======================Time skip given by ze awesome me~ vie~======================_**

Okay, I'm heading near the ai no café near the school. My legs are shaking and my body turned out to be numb. Why the heck in the first place would I ever have a friendly date with a guy I barely know? Since I'm at the front of the café's door, this means no turning back now.

As I walk inside, the smell of coffee being brewed is occupying the place. The young and the old were scattered everywhere. And most of them are couples.

While finding where SMK is, I saw him gazing outside, a cup of choco latte on the table. He was almost to finish a cinnamon bun with ice cream on top, a LG chocolate spin on hand. I noticed that he has the same keychain with Kaito, and it seems like he was Kaito in side view.

Okay Miku! Clear your thoughts about that demon. Remember, you're having a friendly date with SMK, and you should only think about SMK only.

But still, I have a crush on Kaito okay? It's like an addiction. Once you get addicted to it easily, you can't remove the habit easily.

Perhaps he had seen me on a mirror in the café, because he finally turns and sees me. Okay, I am not definitely backing out right now. With that amazing face of his, who could possibly turn and walk out of here?

"Ah, Miku love. You're finally here. Want a latte. It's on me," he told me while giving me a vacant seat. I just nodded and he went to the cashier. Seconds passed and he comes back at his and my table, a big cup of choco latte and a slice of meringue pie.

"Told you it's on me love. Okay, so I've heard that my demonic cousin is truly bullying you," he starts the conversation with that sentence. I, unexcitingly knowing that he will tell me that, swallowed at coughed.

"Ah, that. Well, he's um… perfectly…Fine perhaps," I respond, wiping my lips.

He quickly gets his fork and takes a piece from his cinnamon bun. "Sorry 'bout that love, but you should not pretend that everything's okay. I'm here to listen every word you say. Now, tell me what wrong about him, and you,"

"W-well," my voice became shaky "he doesn't quit bullying me, and it's really hurting me inside," my eyes suddenly hurt, and they were filled with unshed tears. "But, enough of that. I don't have to cry over that crap. Even if he's here, he won't even care if I shout I love him. Why? Because I'm stupidly lame,"

"Love, you're not stupidly lame! Don't even lessen your self-esteem," he told me, giving me a tissue.

I gently took the tissue and wiped my eyes. We quickly took a sip on our lattes, and he suddenly swigs. "Did you mention that you love me I mean him?"

I stiffen a laugh, "Well I do, but I guess I won't be telling it to him anymore. Anyway, he'll be ignoring my feelings anyway."

He grasps my shoulders and shook me mildly. "What's wrong with you? Even though he's your bully it doesn't mean that he'll ignore your feelings. Don't be afraid of telling your feelings for him. Tell it out loud you hear me!"

"O-okay. I'll follow your tip!"

"It's an advice love. Anyway, is your birthday really on Sunday?"

"Nope, I was messing you up. My birthday is on Monday. My class will be having a trip at the blue and teal beach, so I guess I'll be spending my birthday there chap," I answer while eating the meringue pie.

"I told you not to call me chap. Anyway, what useful material would you like to have?" he asks me, finishing his bun with a final bite.

"Well, I just want to know if Kaito loves me. But nah, it's impossible," as I told those words, he coughed. "And for a useful thing, maybe a ring will do," I told me while I finished my food and beverage.

As we talked about different things, my view on SMK is now deeper. I now see him as a friend of mine. Having a friend who you can share secrets with is absolutely fun!

SMK walked me home while talking his plans for the future. He mentioned that he wishes to be wed, and he told me that I'll be in the event.

"What am I in your wedding?" I asked him. He just laughed at me and smirked.

"I ain't opening my cakehole love," he replied while patting my head. I just giggled and continued to walk.

Suddenly the breeze gets colder and I started to freeze. For the first time, it's very weird that I'll turn into a frozen statue here. Then a warm thing occupies my hand. It's also a hand! And it's SMK's!

"It's cold. Would you mind if I hold your hand for a temporal warmth love?" he asks me. I just simply nodded and we continued to stroll.

The sad part here is, I reached my house. I looked at SMK's eyes, which showed sadness and depression while glistening at the same time.

"So uh, you can release your hand now SMK," I snapped my fingers. But then he pushed me, causing me and him to face each other, closely.

"Remember the bet when you promised me that you'll kiss me if my guess is right? And technically I was right?" he asked me, his arms locked on my waist. I tried to struggle myself out, but it won't work.

"Yeah, and s-"he cut my own words using his lips.

And hell yeah he was kissing me! His soft and warm lips seemed to warm up my insides. It was a moment of love and joy. And everything that moved appeared to stop for a while. A tiny spark came up; a little glint of hope was felt.

Then something licked my lower lip. It was still him, asking permission to explore my mouth. I was going to permit him to go inside, but he let go of the kiss and inhaled deeply.

"Sorry 'bout that love. Anyway, see you," he said while walking. But then he turned around. "And oh, advanced happy birthday love!"

Call me crazy, but now, letting him kissed me is like my birthday gift from him now~

* * *

**Me: So tadah~(Shiawase means Happy) Here's the chapter...And I might say, this is somehow..**

**Kaito: perverted?**

**Me: Maybe. And yeah, nobody had stolen my first kiss yet, so forgive me about the description about the kiss.**

**Kaito: Nobody has kissed you yet? Well then, can I have the honor to steal your first kiss?**

**Me: maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I'd like to give electricangel12 a piece of heart-shaped cookie (Which Len made ;) ) for trying~ Yipee! And I won't tell if her guess is right or wrong okay?**

**Kaito: So while you're still there, keep guessing love!**

**Me: See, Kaito changed already for you minna~**

**Len: That's it! SMK is *Censored* for crying out loud! Isn't it obvious!**

**Me: Len dearie, the name was censored…**

**Len: fiddlesticks!**


	5. Unlikely Happenings

**Me: I think I'm giving a lot of clues her love~ And I'm sorry if I updated too long. I had some writer's block if you all might say...**

**Kaito: And I bet you know who already SMK is dearies.**

**Me: So, I'd like to present to you-**

**Kaito: Chapter 5~**

**Me: Hey, that's my line...**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Everything that happened last Saturday night was like a perfect dream. But it's much more than perfect, and it's real. Anyway, I'm glad nii-san didn't see any of those things. He might just have made an "imouto has a boyfriend" banner. And that my friend, would be horrible.

Anyway, I beautified myself yesterday (Sunday) and now I am so freaking ready for a fabulous trip in the Blue and Teal beach. I brought my newly-bought t-shirt with denim shorts and of course my bikini to woo the boys in my class.

Well, for the record, I was assigned to sit with Mr. Idiot or Kaito for short. He was wearing a sleeveless grey hoodie, a pair of light blue pants and a black fedora. And he even wore his sunglasses. Now he looks 1000% hot!

"Hey you teal idiot! I hope you won't make this day uncomfortable for me or something. Get that?" he tells me. I just clutch my hands and breathed. Is there another way to ruin a blessed birthday?

Perhaps there's a way to ruin this day. But there's also a way or two to make this day a wonderful one.

Len and my old pals started to notice me again. They all greeted me with a "Good morning Miku dear" and a smile printed on their faces.

And everybody seems to notice me also. They all tapped my shoulder and waved at me. But there comes the blue idiot who would just roll his eyes and snort. It's not like I expect him to be a gentleman like SMK.

SMK. Wow, the date was just a blast. I thought it was just a friendly date. But no, it's more than that. Perhaps confessions date? Maybe, but no bloody way!

Gumi-sensei stands up in the bus and grabs everyone's attention. "Class, I'd like to tell you that we'll be camping under the stars later!" Everyone cheers, except for Kaito.

"Under the stars? Really? Do you have any other options sensei?" he asks our second mother. She quickly smirks and gets the microphone.

"Well Kaito dearie, we'll be entering a haunted house. We are all going to enter it, even if you want to or not! Haha Haha!" she evilly laughs and turns back into her normal self. What the heck?!

I suddenly get my phone and texts SMK._ "Hi chap, what's up?"_ And then I quickly press send. Speedily, Kaito's phone started to ring also. His ringtone was almost the same with SMK.

"Who the heck would text me this early!" he asks himself while the bus stops at red-light. While he reads his text, I was chomping on my candied bacon. His eyes then became balls and quickly typed a text. I heard his cellphone shout send like that. Talk about amazingly uncool.

And I had a text after the traffic light became green._ "Nothing much love. I assume you'd be at your house. But then I forgot that you're in a trip. Anyway, since I kissed you, can I call you mine now love?"_ I literally screamed in love! He was asking me to be his! Oh the feels in this text.

But wait; is he really serious about this? I mean he knows me so much, but I don't even know a thing about his bio data. I don't even know his full name! All I know is his physical appearance. That's it.

_"Are you really serious? You must be kidding me chap! :/"_ I quickly typed and pressed send. I gripped on the teal cellphone and looked at the fading view outside. I hope he's not playing around. I love him, and I just wish he would just return my feelings for him.

My phone then bleeps and it's a message from him. _"You got me love. I was trying to cheer you up for your birthday. Happy birthday! I bought you a gift, but then I just told Kaito to give it to you,"_ he says in his reply. Tear started to trickle on my eyes. I knew it. He was kidding.

**Kaito's POV**

The teal-haired girl is crying and I know why. Whatever, not my life. It's hers, ain't mine. It's her problem now.

Anyway, since it's her birthday, somebody got her a gift. It ain't a big one, but it's memorable. It's a silver ring with a sapphire stone in the shape of a heart. And somebody knows she'll like this!

Well, we finally got into our destination. It's already 12:30 noon, it's freaking hot and everyone is fixing their tents. I won't be fixing mine, since I'll be sleeping with Len and Gakupo.

I suddenly see Miku looking for something in her black bag. She looks definitely hot, wearing her denim shorts, black high-cut shoes and a teal tank top. But I won't be telling my feelings on somebody now.

She suddenly kicks the white sand and commits "Where's my tents!" I walk beside her and gave my sky blue tent, pillows and blanket. "You'll need that you teal-haired alien. No need to say thank you,"

**Miku's POV**

What the bloody hell is up with that idiot? He gave me his tent and thingies but he is still rude. Neko-kami, please hear me out. Just for once, make his rude attitude in the opposite one.

Anyway, everyone is eating their packed lunches. I was eating mine with my old pals near a cliff. They told me how they lived without me. They all showed sorrow and sadness while Kaito was eating up in a tree beside us.

He really did resemble his cousin. And they both are idiots, but still I love them.

**===========================Time skip by ze awesome me~==========================**

It's 5:45 p.m. and we're standing in front of the haunted house. Everybody is with their partners. And I am not definitely happy about this we-are-all-going-to-enter-it-even-if-you-want-to-o r-not idea. I am just all alone, my hands gripped tightly on my phone. Somebody then taps my shoulder, making me shout.

"Sorry Miku-chan. Why are you going alone?" Len asks me, her sister Rin hiding behind him. Luka and Gakupo were holding hands, and Kaito was with Yuuma-kun and Nigaito-kun, Kaito's green haired cousin.

"Cause she wants to prove that she's brave duh?" the blue head tells us. Nigaito hits his head with a small rock and Yuuma pounds his nut.

"Oww!" he exclaims in pain. I just smirked and went inside the house. I was literally afraid of going alone, but holding on my phone tightly makes me feel SMK is beside me.

I found the house not that scary, but it's full of suspense. One time you're in a room, and the next thing you'll be in front of a closet, trying to figure out if you're going to open it or not.

As I come closer to the exit, a door was locked with chains and a skull-shaped lock. I touched the lock, and it was shattered into pieces after a second. The door then opened itself, making me enter it. As I stepped in the room, the door closes. I tried to open it, but it won't budge!

"HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN HERE! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. I punched the door, making my hand swell and bleed. It hurts so much.

**Kaito's POV**

As me and my gang walk towards the hallway, I already felt guilty about saying those things to Miku. I mean, I'm already unkind, and why should be crueler than ever?

Anyway, while Nigaito and Teto talked about eating baguettes and drinking green tea, we heard a shout from a room near the exit.

"Did somebody hear that?" Teto said, Nigaito nodded but I shook my head.

"Perhaps it's from our own imagination," I replied, but another shout and a punch made us jump.

"Okay, it's not from our imagination. Let's go help that somebody!" I said while running and following the sweet but afraid voice.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" the voice said. That voice sounded like Miku in danger! I ran faster, and I found myself in front of a locked door that won't budge.

"Miku, Miku are you alright?" I shouted at the door, and she hit the door with force.

"Miku don't do that. You'll hurt yourself," I told her, but I heard her cry in despair.

"Kaito…Kaito please help me…Somebody get me out of here…" she told me with sorrowful emotions. I heard her cry.

"Miku, I'll get you out of there. Now, remember what SMK did to you?" I said as I got a long heavy pole. I hit the door making her scream.

"Shush Miku, calm down. He kissed you right?" I said, hitting the door.

"H-how did you know?" she asked me, her cried fading. I hit the entrance again.

"W-well I was there," I said, licking my lips and forcing the door to open. Luckily, it did. As I dropped the pole, I quickly hugged her tight.

"Miku…Finally you're safe," I told her.

**Miku's POV**

Kaito's hug felt like SMK's. And his voice also sounded like SMK's. Dear me, am I hallucinating?

And more than that, he's hugging me. And he's telling me that I'm safe. I feel so innocuous in his arms.

Suddenly I felt my hands sting. They were swelling and bleeding. He then grabbed my hands and kissed it, not minding the blood. Then I felt the urge to sleep.

"Miku…Miku, don't sleep. Don't leave me here," he told me. I cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

"I'm just tired from shouting and hitting the door. Please let me sleep in your arms," I said, shutting my eyes to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Do you know who SMK now love?**

**Kaito: Cause if you still don't, I won't be baking cookies and muffins and bread anymore!**

**Me: So please, if you know now, tell us...Or Kaito won't bake anymore!**

**Miku and the others: NOOOOOOOO!**


	6. Sudden Confessions

**Me: so um~ here's another chapter~ I was just moved about my kareshi giving me a virtual kiss**

**Kaito: you see, her boyfriend lives far far away from her country.**

**Me: you don't have to say it out loud!**

**Kaito: anyway, it ain't my problem!**

**ME: Finally! somebody guessed the right guess! anyway.. Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I suddenly wake up, only finding myself in my tent. My head hurts, and my hands are wrapped in bandages. I tried to recall what happened earlier, and everything makes sense now.

Kaito rescued while I was stuck in a room where I hit the locked door. My actions made my hands bleed and I fell asleep in…Kaito's…Arms… OH heck no! I have to apologize to Kaito for such acts!

But wait; why should I apologize when I should say thanks to him? For saving me. Ugh, it's just a big mess in my head! What should I do!

Then the zipper zip and Kaito and the other's popped their heads inside. Worried expressions were painted on their faces and I couldn't help myself but to hide under the blankets…Which Kaito gave me a while ago.

Len and Rin suddenly enfold me and shake me. "Are you okay Miku? What happened?" I was about to answer when Kaito covered my mouth.

"You shouldn't be asking her. She's tired," he replied, which started to make a short fight between the two. Gakupo and Luka then gave me a cup of green tea. Nigaito and Teto contributed a long baguette for everyone to eat.

I was chomping on a slice when Gumi-sensei entered the scene. "You guys, everyone's waiting. We're going to see the meteor shower,"

I raise my hand up and spoke up. "There's a meteor shower? That's nice Gumi-sensei!"

She then looks at me, then at Kaito, and then back at me again. "I agree Miku. But uh, why aren't you fighting Kaito? This is so absurd," she asks me. Luka then whispers something which made her smile happily.

"Oh dear Miku and Kaito! I'm so happy for the both of you! Love has taken control over the fight! Well then, good luck on your relationship!" she said, and then runs like the wind.

I shared a death glare with Kaito. We turned our heads and looked at Luka, who is all sweaty now. "What did you tell to Gumi-sensei?" I asked her.

She swallows and clears her throat. "W-well, I told her that…You two are in a relationship!" she says while grabbing everyone's wrist (except for me and Kaito) and runs away.

Kaito and I were left alone in this dark tent. I grew nervous. What if he was just pretending to be nice to me since it's my birthday today? What if this was all planned?

"Uh…Is your hands okay now Miku?" he suddenly breaks the ice. I caught him staring at him, but he turns away and looks at the other direction.

"I-it's fine…Thank you for saving me in there," I replied. He plays with his cellphone keychain and smirks at me.

"No problem Miku…Uh…Can I tell you something?"

I took a glance to his anxious face. "Sure, tell me anything,"

He then grabs my hands, the warm feeling creeping back at me again. "Can we start over as friends? I don't want to bully anyone anymore…"

Am I dreaming? Somebody must pinch me because this is not definitely happening! "Who are you and what have you done to the real Kaito Shion?!"

He snaps his fingers at me. "Look, if you don't want to, then fine. It's your loss…" he says while standing up, but I stopped him by grabbing his right wrist.

"Sorry, I was just making sure if I was dreaming or not…" I said, also standing up beside him. "Well, let's go. I have to see the meteor shower,"

He laughs and calms down," Let's go then. Let's have a race to the camp. The loser gets the winner a plate of smores okay!" he says while he takes the lead.

"Hey! No fair!" I said while running to my pace.

After a breath-taking run, we finally reached the camp. My classmates were all lovey-dovey, except for Rin and Len (since they're siblings) and me and Kaito.

We were making our way through the crowd to go to the campfire. Suddenly a hand from nowhere holds our shoulders, making us crack and shout in terror.

"Dear me, calm down. I'll just ask Kaito something," Gakupo informs us both. Kaito then nods and excuses himself.

**Kaito's POV**

"Why did you excuse me for? I was having fun with her!" I punched Gakupo's shoulder gently. He coughs and pushes my arm away.

"Aren't you going to do it?" he asks me, making a stoic face. I blinked, and looked at him again.

"Wait, you mean I'm going to…" I said, scratching my head like a lunatic. He just nodded. He grabbed my shoulder.

"If you're not going to tell her, the new friendship between you two will fade," he says "And you're having fun with her right now Kaito. So go, tell her," he adds, pushing me to the tealette's direction.

**Miku's POV**

I was discussing constellations with Luka and Teto when Kaito taps my back. "Ah…Miku, can we go and talk somewhere?" he asks me. Being the fine young lady here, I nodded and followed him.

We stopped under a beautiful sakura tree. And the view was quite nice. The ocean waves were rolling softly, and the ink-black sky was glistening with the stars.

"So, you were going to tell me something," I said, leaning on the trunk of the tree. Kaito looked very nervous, like he was going to ask me to marry him.

_Like it was going to happen._

He coughed and cleared his throat. "I suppose you know SMK right?" I nodded as a response. "I think it's time to let you know who he is,"

He grabs something from his pocket. A case of contact lenses and a small zip bag which has a blonde wig in it. He wear the lenses first, then the wig. I just gasp in surprise. "N-no way, you're SMK,"

He nods his head and comes closer to me. "Yes, SMK as Shion Miku Kaito. You see. I wanted to know you much better. I wanted to know more about you and your world. I always viewed you as a grumpy young lady, but when I discovered the real you, I was terribly wrong,"

He grasps my hands. "Miku, I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong to you. Please give me a chance I'll make it right,"

I felt my face grow red. If he's SMK from the start, I must have dated Kaito. And I must have kissed him! On the lips! Oh dear me!

Fragile tears escaped my eyes. I covered my faces from him. "Why…Why didn't you tell me you were him. I fell in love with him," I told him. He then took my wrists and removed my hands away from my face.

"Miku I was afraid. I was afraid to tell you I love you. SMK is in love with you. And I am in love with you," he replied. He then cupped my face and kissed me.

I'm kissing Kaito. It's like kissing SMK, but the real one. His lips tasted like sweet cherry soda on a hot summer day. I felt the passion and his affections for me. The way his lips are connected with mine. I can feel the electricity in this kiss. He really loves me.

He releases the kiss and hugs me. Kissing my forehead, he quickly whispers this to me. "Miku, believe me. I really love you. And I would do anything for you," He then gets a tiny box, still wearing the wig and lenses. "Here, happy brithday love," As I open it, I saw a silver ring with a sapphire stone in the shape of a heart. It's so beautiful!

I quickly gave him a hug and lip-mimicked an "I love you too" at his face. My and his foreheads were touching, and we were smiling at each other. We know now each other's personality and our feeling for each other.

As the meteor shower started, I sat beside him, melting into his hug. I felt safe and comfortable like in a perfect dream. I have no worries or fears, just a calm feeling. Everything seemed so perfect.

The following days were like heaven. He kept on holding my hands every second. And he was me always, even if I was the only one who was summoned in the teachers' lounge.

"I won't be taking my eyes off you!" he says while hugging in front of the class.

There was this time when he wanted to spend a night in my house. Of course, nii-san was there to protect me from any nasty actions he'll make.

The following minutes were fun. We were having dinner. And nii-san cooked some steak and made ice cream for dessert. They were talking about politics and stuff which I can't relate to. They sounded like professionals, and I looked like an amateur.

The telephone suddenly rings, and nii-san stands up to answer it. I sat across my boyfriend. Geez, saying the word boyfriend makes me blush!

Kaito then smirks and sits beside me. "So love, do you want to try a nice kiss?" he tells me in his masculine UK accent of his. I giggled and spooned the last cup of ice cream. I inserted the dessert, tasting the sweet and tasty flavor.

"You want ice cream? But it looks like we don't have a cup anymore," I said, mouth full of coldness. I wink at him.

"Well, I just have to get some ice cream in my own way," he said, his face getting nearer and nearer. Our lips were almost to connect when nii-san entered the scene.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but I think you have to go home now. Its past 9:00 p.m." he exclaims, getting the dishes. My boyfriend sighs, but gets up and walks to the doors directions.

"Well darling, I'll just visit you tomorrow okay? Love you~" he said kissing my cheek and going out of my house. As he left, I looked at my brother sadly.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him, helping him wash the plates. He just sighs and wipes his hands.

"You should pack now Miku,"

"EH? But why?"

"We're going to London,"

"What?!" I was so startled I dropped a plate. I heard it break into pieces, but I didn't mind it. All I know is that my heart is into pieces because I'll be leaving my Kaito alone here in Japan.

"Well, mom and dad told me that it's their wedding anniversary and they want us to live with them their forever," he said, picking up the pieces of the plate.

"B-but…" my tears started to fill my eyes, and Mikuo nii-san just grabbed my shoulder. "Sorry Miku, it's their orders, not mine."

As I dragged my feet upstairs, I received a text from my Kaito. "Hey love. S'appening around your house?"

_How am I going to tell my boyfriend that I'll be leaving him alone and I'll live far away from here?_

* * *

**Me: So now you all know that SMK is Kaito~**

**Kaito: I'm so sneaky huh?**

**Me: *hits Kaito's head with a rolled newspaper* So the ending is like a cliffhanger~**

**Kaito: Everyone hates cliffhangers!**

**Me: I know, I'm so evil right now!**

**Kaito: I know right! *high five***


	7. Ending

**Me: this is the final chapter... sorry about taking many days just to make this.. I had the writer's block...Sorry dearies...**

**Kaito: anyway, we don't like to make you wait any longer.**

**Me: I/ Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I was packing up my clothes and things when I grew tired. I slumped my body on my bed, my head full of worries. Kaito's text is still in my phone, waiting to be answered. Somebody help me! And yeah I'm talking to you cupid!

Quirkily, I typed him a message. "I have to tell you something right now,"

While I wait for his reply, memories seemed to flash in front of my eyes. My eyes were full of untold emotions. How on earth can I tell him I'll be going to London and I'll be staying there for about forever?

It's like everything is against our relationship. The whole world is just not fair. Tell me, how can it be fair if you love somebody near, but you're going to be far away? In what way was it fair?

Then I received a reply from him. "What is it baby?"

"I'm going to live in London. My flight is tomorrow. I wonder how nii-san got the tickets and the flight schedule so fast," as I press send, I try to hold back my tears. But I have to let go.

**Kaito's POV**

"I'm going to live in London. My flight is tomorrow. I wonder how nii-san got the tickets and the flight schedule so fast," is she for real? She's going to go leave me here alone. I hate it, I really hate it.

With no hesitations, I quickly keyed a reply. "W-what? Are you for real?"

I felt the world crumble on me. And it's like hell was getting out from the bottom of the earth! It's karma I tell you, karma!

I hate to admit it, but, I want to cry. I NEED to cry. And no I'm not being a crybaby here, well, maybe. But look on my side; I can't even imagine my life without my Miku beside me. It just hurts so much.

I quickly got an answer from her. "I am for real Kaito. It's my parents; they want me and my brother on their side. I can't stop their plan and my flight"

Really, her parents? Can't they live without their children near them? I don't want to sound rude but I need Miku on my side. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune, she's mine, we're official (somehow) and I want her near me, no, that's wrong. I NEED her near me. And yes want and need are very different words.

"Anyway, I have to sleep" she says in her reply. No, I can't sleep without this problem being solved. I quickly search her on my contact list and called her. Luckily, she answered.

"Why are you-"I quickly stopped her.

"I'm not going to sleep. Why is this happening to us?" I told her, my voice thick with fear and sorrow.

"But Kaito, it's 10:30 p.m. and I need to sleep," I heard her sniffle at the other line. Okay, so she's crying. Okay mental facepalm! Of course she is! Everyone would be sad if they are going to leave their loved ones behind.

"Miku, stop crying," I said, going downstairs.

"H-how did you know? Don't tell me you're outside!" She quickly said.

I stiffened a laugh as I found myself on the couch with a canned soda and an airy bag of potato chips.

"I have to say no at your idea. I'm in my house. My mom's going to kill me if she overhears that I'm not in the house," I told her. I heard her laugh lightly, and it soothes my heart.

"Overhear, really? Anyway, I'll try to talk this out to nii-san and to mama and papa," she tells me as I ate some chips.

"And if it doesn't work, I'll try to talk to your old man,"

"Don't call my papa an old man you idiot! He's quite young. Anyway, I have to sleep, I'll just inform you if they let me stay beside you," she told me quietly.

I gave her a virtual kiss on the line "alright sweetcheeks, good night. I hope everything will work out," I told her.

"I also hope so. Love you," she tells me back while I felt a glint of hope in her voice.

"Love you back," I said, and after that, I ended the call.

**Miku's POV**

I walk to my brother's bedroom, my head full of excuses on how I can stay here with Kaito.

As I knock firmly on the door, I heard nii-san packing some things he'll need to survive in London.

"Come in Miku," he says, and I went in. his bedroom was neat, no sign of any mess. It's like he didn't even stay in that room for a decade.

"Nii-san, I don't want to go to London," I confess to my brother who looks so totally sad. He comes near me and grips on my shoulder.

"Me too imouto, but it's our parents' orders. We can't do anything but to follow them," he tells me in his unusual tone.

"Nii-san! It's just not fair!" I shouted, hugging him and crying over the problem for the last time.

**================Time skip while listening to Love Distance Long Affair by DECO*27=============**

So today's the day. I and nii-san are completely leaving this country, which is like so totally hard since I grew up here.

Thinking about living in London makes me recall Jane Eyre, The Big Ben and the UK accent….UK accent…Okay why do I have to remember SMK or Kaito? It just makes heart bleed.

So I haven't told Kaito that my plan was not successful. But everyone who I know was with us inside the airport. They have their tissues and hankies with them.

"Please don't forget us," the twins cried as they gave me an "I came from the land of the rising sun," printed t-shirt and a big bear hug.

As we all cried (yes even the boys) I received a text from my boyfriend. I quickly took some steps backwards from the group and red the message.

"Did the plan worked? I hope it did :)" he says in his text. Okay, let's go back to the topic on how I should tell him I'm leaving him alone.

I just need to tell him it didn't work. it's that easy. I reached out my arm with my cellphone and took a shot of myself, looking at the right. As I take I look on the picture, I was there, my suitcase and an airplane taking off.

I pressed send, regretting everything. Why is it so hard to leave someone you truly love behind? Why can't it be easy like a hello in a blessed day?

Immediately, my phone blinked for five times non-stop. And all messages were from Kaito.

"No,"

"No no no no no,"

"Seriously, you can't do this. Don't do this"

"Please don't leave me. I need you beside me,"

"Don't leave me"

I gripped on my cellphone tighter as my tears fell on the floor. Why is he making me head spin? Of course I don't want to leave him, what does he want me to do, run away from the airport, go to his house, greet him with open arms and tell him "I won't leave you," like that? It's not easy on my situation okay!

Len and the others came to my side. Luka wiped my tears and the twins hugged me again. Gakupo's phone began to blink like hell, and luckily he answered it.

"Hey, it's a message from Kaito!" as he told me my boyfriend's name, I quickly looked at him.

"Tell me what it says" I told him back, and he just nodded.

"Hey if you're in the airport with the Hatsune siblings, can I ask you a favor? Can you please stop them in your way? Please, I need you to do this. She's letting an opportunity pass away. I just ask you of this. If you'd do this, I'll be only too grateful to you," he told us. "Wow, I never thought he would be like THIS!" he continues.

Rin speaks up, "I got that message too, but I was too sad to tell it to her,"

Soon everybody tells me that they all received the same message from the same person. Oh great, now they are all against the flight.

Gakupo then gets his phone and makes a reply, "dude, if you don't want her to leave, you should tell me why," he says loudly. They all made some mumbling noise, but when the violet-head's phone blinked lights, the noise turned into an eerie silence.

"There are so many reasons why I don't want her to leave. But there comes this only reason why I have so many whys and wherefores, and it's because I love her. I don't care if there are people who hates my affections for her, but I just want her here in this country. I want to see her every day with the brilliant smile on her face. I want to hear her tinkling laughter beside me. I want to touch and hold her hand with mine. I want her. No, that was wrong. I need her every minute of the day, 24/7," the violet-head tells us. Kaito really did mean every word in his message. They touched my heart and my eyes also. Why can't he tell those words at my face?

But anyway, I was crying again. I wish he's here, comforting me and helping me figure everything out. And then Gakupo's phone cuts my emotional space.

"Tell her I'm outside the airport," he says. I look at nii-san with glimmers of hope in my eyes.

"Okay sis, I'll talk us out in this situation," he says. While I turned on my heels and said thanks to my brother, he was already talking to my parents on his phone.

As I went in front of the exit doors, I saw Kaito, all sweaty and panting. He was wearing the "we're a couple" t-shirt I bought him, a sleeveless hoodie and a pair of beige pants, and his black sneakers. I guess he ran, since the traffic will hold him back.

His face was emotionless while wiping his forehead and cheeks. He looked at me with his sorrowful eyes. It's not fair. How can I leave him in this situation of his?

I ran to his direction, not minding the beeps of the taxis and the cars. As I came nearer to him, he greeted me, open arms. I accepted his ciao and hugged him tight. I was afraid to leave him. And I was afraid to lose him.

"Are you really going to leave me?" he said, and I can hear the emotions in his voice. I let go of the hug and quickly touched his face.

"I'm not going to leave alone now Kaito," I replied to him.

"But what if your parents get angry at you and your brother?" he asks me. without a minute to spend, I received a message from nii-san.

"No worries sis, already took care of it. The old man said that they'll be the ones to transfer here in the country since they found a new good job here :) we'll be meeting them tomorrow morning" my brother says in his text.

"Kaito, about that, you'll be meeting them up tomorrow morning," I said, while grabbing his hand and crossed the street to get to the airport with the gang.

"What? Am I in big trouble Miku?" he asks me, and I just smile slyly.

"Of course no, unless you greet them rudely," I replied and we just laughed at his expression.

Let's just say that we don't know what the future is holding up for the two of us, but we'll be ready to face it, together.

**End**

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long. And I'm sorry for ending this already :( I'd like to say thanks to the guys to followed and reviewed this story. you rock guys!**

**Anyway, please wait for my next fics about Vocaloid~ ta ta loves~**


	8. Epilogue

**Me: Somebody requested for an epilogue! sorry if this is what it is. It just popped outta my head and stuff.**

**Kaito: and take note, she made this while she was having a VERY BAD TIME**

**Me: You don't have to share it out loud you git! *gets gun* anyway, this is for Kagamine Hikari who request the epilogue!**

**Kaito :And while I run away, Reinnyday21 doesn't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

So okay, I'm in London. And no, I didn't go here with nii-san. I went here with my boyfriend, Kaito.

Well, after the romantic drama scene outside the airplane, we just planned a flight to go there as we talked about how Kaito's reactions will be when he'll see my parents.

So after that day, we arrived at the airport, a huge "Welcome back home Mama and Papa" tarpaulin on Mikuo and Kaito's hands. I had some teddy bears with a "Hello there" printed t-shirt on them. They were my presents for them.

As my parents went out of the glass door, I was smiling brilliantly, and Kaito was quaking with anxiousness.

"Miku dearie, what if they don't like me?" he asked me, vibrating like a massage chair. I just laughed at him and showed a "don't worry you'll do fine" face.

My parents walked to our direction, and I welcomed them with a great big hug. They had their smiles on their faces, making them look younger than me or nii-san.

"Oh dearie, me and your papa missed you so much!" mama said as she patted my head and kissed my forehead.

"Me too mama. And oh, here's a welcome back gift for you two," I told them as I reached out the teddy bears. Mama's eyes were full of kindness, but papa's were full of wonders.

"Thanks sweetie, but may I ask a question?" he questioned me while walking near nii-san and my boyfriend. I just nodded and signaled him to ask me his question.

He pointed and touched Kaito's nose. How hilarious! "Who is he?" Kaito's face showed different emotions, from formal to wacky. I just wish I have my camera at that time.

"Well papa, he's-""Miku's boyfriend who was a-""is a very nice guy to me" he cut me off, so I cut him off also. Papa's eyebrow started to rise but Mama was jumping like a young and lively teenager.

"Oh dear I'm so happy for you! You now finally got yourself a boyfriend. Goodbye to those years when you were still single and you asked for a miracle," she said, fangirling at her best. Nii-san, Kaito and papa sweat-dropped, and I stood there like an idiot.

"Mama, I didn't ask for a miracle before," I replied back. Kaito flipped the tarpaulin, gave it to nii-san and gripped on my left shoulder.

"But she is the miracle I asked for," he said, making my face go red and lovey-dovey. Mama smacked papa on his forearm, making him shout loud and clear.

"Geez honey, for pete's sake calm down! Anyway, since we're all here, how about taking lunch in a restaurant near here?" he said, holding on his luggage and mama's hand. We just nodded and followed them.

As we walked, Kaito ran beside me and held my hand. "They're so sweet they put Hersey's out of business!" I told him as I notice nii-san walking alone behind us.

"Well we'll be just so sweet we'll give ourselves diabetes," he said, and kissed my forehead. Nii-san grumbled and sighed.

"Can you guys walk faster? I'm like so hungry and you two are getting lovey-dovey now," he asked, but we just smiled and walked faster.

While we ate our lunch, Kaito talked my parents out. Wonder what's the topic? Me and him, in London, both of us ONLY. Luckily, my parents agreed and gave him some tickets.

"That's the flight ticket I bought for me and my lady. Don't waste it," papa said, and then held on the blue-guy's shoulder, "And don't even think of doing IT with her" he continued, giving him his death glare.

And that's why I now find myself holding Kaito's hand in the middle of Temperate House in Kew Gardens.

"I heard this is the largest surviving Victorian glasshouse in the world," Kaito tells me looking and acting gentleman-ish, which is totally not him.

I tapped on his back. "Kaito, my tummy says I'm hungry!" he just laughs and we went outside Kew Gardens. He then looked at his list (which is in his phone) and awed.

"Luckily you're hungry!" he said and I punched him on the forearm seriously. "This is not fun Kaito. You know what I turn to when I don't eat," I glared at him.

He laughed while rubbing his bruised arm. "Yes Miku, I know you turn into a monster while eating everything on its way. Anyway, we're going to Koya to eat Japanese food!"

After some minutes, we were finally in the noodle bar. The staffs were very nice and the scent of the food made my and Kaito's mouths water.

As we searched on the menu, every foodstuff made my tongue twirl with flavor. And we ended up ordering their best dish, with some tempuras, pork tonkatsu and pork yakiniku. Of course with rice!

The staff went back with a tray full of delicacies. She held out two bowls of a vegetarian dish of cold udon noodles served with mushrooms in a walnut miso broth. "That's our best dish, and here's your order. I hope you enjoy~" he said in his cheerful voice and we ate everything (not literally).

After 40 happy minutes of eating Japanese food, Kaito paid the bill and we went off.

It was already 1:30, and we were riding a taxi to go to our next destination. "So we're going to Victoria and Albert Museum," Kaito said to me while scrolling on his phone. I was looking at the views through the foggy window. I was somehow having fun, but also gaining boredom.

I wanted to spend our time in a park, walking hand on hand and smiling like idiots for who we are. Yes I know it's simple, but I find it perfect.

Finally we reached our destination, and as we entered the museum, I noticed my jaw drop. The museum was very stunning! They highlighted the Medieval Renaissance galleries containing some of the greatest surviving treasures from the period, the breathtaking jewelry gallery and the stunning British Galleries, illustrating the history of Britain through the nation's art and design

After some breath-taking views, I got bored again. It's not like I didn't like the place anymore because I saw it, it's because of the very same reason I told myself earlier.

**Kaito's POV**

I saw Miku staring blankly at a piece of art. I can assure you she was bored, 'cause if she weren't, she'd be pushing me around and tell me to look at this and that. I know, I love her.

"Hey love, you alright? You looked like an old woman who never had fun in her life," I asked my girlfriend, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Kaito, can I tell you something?" she told me, serious eyes locking me into a lousy spell.

"Sure, tell me everything I need to know," I said, looking worried but cool at the same time. She held my hands and smiled at me.

"Well Kaito, I like the way on how and what you have planned in our little vacation," she said, looking somehow unexplainable "But you see, I think you got went a little bit gentleman-ish which is not what I expected you to be in this date," she told me.

Gentleman-ish? I should be like that in the date right? Women find that attractive, I know they find that attitude attractive. But why is she telling me to somehow stop it? I mean, I'm trying my best to make her comfortable and stuff with me.

Comfortable with me, now I get it. He finds me acting gentle and manly somehow bumpy. She wants the real and not acting me.

I kiss her cheek and gave her a half-smile. "I get it now love. Do you want to get out of here and have real fun with me?" I asked her. I looked at her sudden smile as she pulled my hand at the exit.

"That's my boyfriend," she told me, which my made me blush like hell and my heart beat faster.

**Miku's POV**

Finally he cuts off his acts and he became the guy I love. And at last we saw a karaoke place! I wanted to sing love songs, but I think we have the same likes. He rented a booth and ordered a drink called Polynesian Dancers.

We sang so many songs we totally got a 100! I was laughing so hard when I took a stolen shot of Kaito shaking his butt off while making his rape face.

"No Miku, delete that!" he pleaded on his knees. I shook my head and pretended I pressed my Facebook post button. He jumped on me, making both of us to fall on the ground in a thud.

"Miku, give me your phone!" he said while trying to snatch my phone. I just laughed evilly and said no.

We stopped when we notice our awkward position. He was on top of me, his grip on my hand firm but strong, and his lips were almost an inch away.

"Kait-"he cut off my words with a surprisingly rough kiss. He didn't kiss me in this way before, but I like it in a way.

His lustful but sweet lips seized my own. Swaying smoothly in time. He wanted to deepen the kiss, licking my lower lip. I gradually let him discover my hot cavern and he started to lick everything inside my mouth. As he pressed his body onto mine, I felt lust overwhelming my sanity. It's like I never want this to end. He was only kissing me passionately, but then he was turning me on.

As we parted our mouths, we heavily breathed for air. Then he started to leave tiny love marks on my neck, making me moan and making me pull his head nearer to me.

But then I remembered papa saying we shouldn't do IT. But who the heck cares?! We're alone inside a karaoke booth, there's no camera inside and we're already kissing each other! There's no way we'd call this a stage to do IT.

Then he stopped. I saw the lust in his eyes fade. What is he thinking right now? He then sat on his seat and drank the whole glass of Polynesian Dancer.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked him, holding his hand. They were large but soft. It kinda reminds me of…a lady's hand.

He hid behind his backpack. "I'm afraid to break my promise to your dad," before I could even reply to his angelic voice, my phone bleeped. It's a call from mom! I answer the call, cueing Kaito to sing a song before my mom could even suspect something!

"Hey mom, what's up?" I told her. I can hear her jump up and down the other end of the line.

"I have some good for you honey! Your dad finally let do IT with your boyfriend!" I facepalmed my face. What kind of a mother would tell her daughter to have a lemon-y scene with her boyfriend? It's so an idiotic thing!

"Mom, you should be telling me 'even if your father let you do IT, you shouldn't. You're young!' and stuffs like that," I informed her. Really, should this be one's parent's acts for pete's sake?

"Nobody cares 'bout that anymore honey. Anyway, make sure to tell your boyfriend to have PROTECTION before you do IT okay? Love you~" and after that, she hung up on the phone. II just sighed.

Kaito stopped using his masculine and rock-ish voice. He gripped on my shoulders and smiled. "Is something wrong love?" he asked me, but I smiled and shook my head.

After a while, we went out of the karaoke place and went to a silent park. There were some couples who were walking, and they looked very young. I and Kaito sat on a bench, tall cups of hot cappuccino on our hands. We were so lovey-dovey right now; it feels like everything that is impossible is possible.

The setting sun behind a near hill caught my attention. I looked at it with fascination. It's glowing rays in the colors of yellow, orange and red casts me under nature's spell on its own way.

"Love, what did your mom told you earlier?" he gathered back my devotion to him. I remembered the 'doing it' part, which made me shiver all of a sudden. That bittersweet feeling, screw it.

I sipped on my cappuccino. "Do you really want to know?" he nodded multiple times. And addition for that, he used his cute puppy eyes.

"She told me that dad let us do IT. But she also said that you have to wear the PROTECTION before IT," I said, and Kaito jumped up and down, and he rolled on the grass also. Such a kid.

"Well then, shall we go to a hotel and continue what we left in the karaoke booth?" he asked me, his hands teasing me to accept his offer. I sighed in defeat. I took his proposal.

"Alright, but you should wear the PROTECTION. If you don't, I'd tell the others you're gay!" I said, running away but holding his hand.

"What the?! I'm not gay Miku!" he said, and we left to find a hotel to sleep in, I think.

Should I tell you the following events? But it's so private and personal; I'll just keep it to myself, and I'll leave you wondering what happened ;)

End, I think?

* * *

**Me: I want to laugh at myself for writing this! XD anyway, you like this kind of epilogues? I hope you all do XD**

**I can barely imagine Kaito's rape face XD anyway, the place there are true, but I haven't went there yet **

**Kaito: so this is really the final chapter ^_^**


	9. Sorry about

Okay So I made a terrible (i think) mistake on the reason why WWII started...

I have to thanks AmuletSpadeMiki again for reminding me~

Her reason was also right~

Germany invaded Poland

But as I searched on Google...

there were many reasons...

And that's why I have to say sorry :/

And I have to blame everything for my old teacher and an old book for teaching me the wrong stuff...

So again... sorry about that ^_^*


End file.
